crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Ponygirl
Sted Lancaster, code name Ponygirl, is a fan-fic character who appears at two Faction 3 meetings.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings She has a rather extensive power set, but the only one that appears in a canon story is the shifter. She apparently has a job in a fast-food stand down in the devisor tunnels.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3 It shouldn't need to be said, but since this is a fan contributed character, it probably needs to be. This is not a license to add fan characters. The character must appear in a canon story by a canon author before it can be added. There are, at present, only two such characters: Ponygirl and Mezzo. They appear in most of the Faction 3 scenes. MID Powers Ponygirl's powers are fairly anomalous; they don't always work the way one would expect, and they frequently have limitations that one wouldn't expect. A good way to approach them is as "too much of a good thing." She prefers to think of herself as a flying mage-smith, and would prefer not to have to fight. SH-5:tfnwe She's currently classified as a fixed form shifter with four forms: the ponygirl, a cabbit, a centaur and a flying horse (a pegasus). The level 5 is an anomaly of the rating system because the four forms have different masses. The raters think there's something else going on, and they're quite right. She's not a shifter at all. What else might be revealed in due course. WA-2:gb She has a completely anomalous flight ability that's based on her ability to shift her gravitational mass between +2 and -2, as well as her ability to shift her inertial mass independently between slightly greater than 0 to approximately 10 times her base inertial mass. She can also generate a small force. This is centered on her body in an effect volume with rather flexible boundaries, but which doesn't extend more than a few meters in any direction. Within that, she can carry about 400 to 600 lbs of additional mass. This is completely conscious, which means it resists any and all attempts to make it automatic. She does, however, have it hooked into the "battle comp", which provides somewhat the same abilities. EN-2 She's got only one energizer trait: an internal battery that can hold considerable energy, and which can be charged either by eating a lot or by absorbing electrical current. The latter operates at a fairly slow rate: she can fully recharge by sleeping near an electrical outlet. This powers her flight, stamina and magic. Gad-1, Dev-3, Wiz-3 She's a completely integrated Gadgeteer, Devisor and Wizard. The key here is that she has the ability to take any two gadgets, devises or spells and determine if they have the same base assumptions, so that they can be integrated safely. Her gadgeteer ability lets her figure out how anything works, given enough time to study it, but it does not give her the ability to reproduce it. She has to figure that out the hard way. Her essence gathering ability is on a par with a Wiz-1; she's pretty much dependent on her Energizer ability to power spell work. TK-2g She's a non-ranged psychokinetic with a TK shell. It's pretty wimpy: she's considerably stronger as an exemplar, and can fly a lot faster with her warper ability. The holistic strength is occasionally useful for lifting fragile stuff. The main feature is that it's programmable. It's the base of her illusion ability, and she's managed to program a psychic null into it. Since it extends for up to six inches from her body, she can use it to make chemical reactions do what she wants, including make gems and small parts. Channeler-3 She's able to channel healing energy from any nearby entity that wants to heal someone in the vicinity. She does not have the ability to coerce it, and entities do not have the ability to use her if she doesn't want to cooperate with them. EX-4 She's as strong as a horse. Specifically, the Clydesdales one sometimes sees pulling beer wagons on Budweiser commercials. This is specific to her ponygirl and centaur forms; the other forms are about as strong as one would expect. She's also got about two hours of stamina. This includes somewhere between Regen-2 and Regen-3. Skills She's good with illusions that she can program into her TK shell. She's built a number of them which she uses to hide the fact that she doesn't look human. She uses an exemplar illusion around campus on red flag days; it's around 37th on Peeper's Hot Babes list. She uses one that looks like a rather average college student in Dunwich and Berlin. There are around six others that she uses for specific purposes. These illusions are all her. She's not at all good at duplicating other people, and she isn't interested in learning how. Ponygirl Goddess This is the single biggest anomaly. The "ponygirl goddess" is a god-type Class 2 entity that was created by the animal role-playing community. Sted is linked to her via the Law of Similarity. Neither one is happy with the arrangement. Sted just wants to be left alone, the goddess has other ideas. Equipment Hey, she's a devisor, of course she's got lots of widgets! These include a thought-controlled anti-matter beam weapon (CAT-1 registration), a pistol that uses a gravitational force field to shoot the 1/2 inch loads for Cobra weapons; many of the actual loads are her own creation, and involve targeting and proximity spells. Her purse was a gift from her mentor. It opens into a pocket universe, and if it's strayed, it'll go into that universe until she calls it to her. She has no idea how it works. Neither does Belphegor, and he's lost at least two secret labs trying to steal it and figure it out. She has combat implants that she calls her Battle Comp. They're wired into several of her abilities, so she can react with computer speed. The local speedsters have learned that trying to play tricks on her results in a fast trip to the hospital with broken bones. The Ponygirl Tarot Deck was the result of a class exercise to empower a regular Tarot deck. She thinks it's unique, but Lady Morigan has one as well, and there may be others. The Bluebird of Unhappiness is a sensor and spell remote that looks like a bluebird. She did it as her Fall term Magic class project. The Atmospheric Friction Eliminator is part of her suit of combat implants. It eliminates friction at the effect boundary of her flight ability. It also eliminates shock waves, etc, so she can move with amazing speed. She created a combat visor which covers her eyes and ears, and is loaded with just about everything she could lay her hands on and integrate quickly before Combat Finals. It's about two inches tall and circles her head. It looks like it goes through her mane, and also looks like it's an open hole onto starry space. (It isn't.). She built a Bolo (Bolus) that looks like four ropes off of a central ring. It's capable of knocking a flier out of the air and binding him. She added an inertia reverser to her combat suite just before the end of Winter term. It instantaneously reverses the inertial vector of anything incoming, at the cost of some energy. General She emerged sometime around April, 2006. She lives in Topeka, Kansas. Her family found her a mentor in Kansas City, so she arrived at Whateley with a decent foundation in defensive spell work and devisor craft, not to mention her Purse of Holding. She's fairly cautious and laid back, not at all the typical "mad scientist" devisor personality. She prefers to work step by step. As she puts it, it might be faster or slower than plunging in, but it results in a lot fewer explosions. Her ponygirl form has a flame red mane, horse ears and grass green eyes. She's also got a red tail and hooves with horsehair on the legs up to about the knee. She uses knee length boots that she made herself to protect the floors from her hooves, or maybe her hooves from the floors. The centaur form is a pretty standard centaur, same head as above although it's a bit larger (larger body, needs larger brain to handle it). Very large nose because most of the trunk is taken up with the lungs. Very powerful and muscular arms. The horse part of the body is a pretty undistinguished brown, except for a white stocking on the left rear leg and a scarlet tail. It's a bit more muscular than one would expect. The reason is that she's about as strong as a Clydesdale, even though she's closer to miniature pony size: she's still 5'3" at the top of her head. She usually wears a pull-over shirt and her utility belt. Whether she carries her purse or has a set of saddlebags depends on the situation. Both are much larger on the inside than they look on the outside. The cabbit is white and scarlet, cat face, rabbit ears, kind of a mixed body with rabbit ears and cat's tail. White body, scarlet legs, ears and tail. This body is pretty much invulnerable to anything short of being too close to a Type IIb supernova when it collapses into a black hole. It's the only form that's capable of space travel by itself since it doesn't need to breath. It gets its energy from somewhere else. The flying horse is white except for a scarlet mane and tail, and a black stocking on the left rear leg. Large white feathered wings that fold back. They can lay at rest along a rider's thighs. The largest flying bird that ever existed was a glider that needed a running head start to get into the updrafts around the Andes mountains. It was around 70 lbs. It looks somewhat like a Clydesdale and weighs around a ton. The only way it can fly is to drop its gravitational and inertial mass. Towards the end of Winter quarter 2006 Sted installs the same flight package she's got for the ponygirl and centaur forms, although she has it programmed quite differently to take advantage of the wings. References Notes This anomalous situation came about when Babs Yerunkle asked for some characters to include in the Hot Tub Party. Both Sir Lee and I (XaltatunOfAcheron) responded, but since neither of us had any idea of what the Hot Tub Party was about, the characters fit in Whitman rather than Poe. Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Shifter Category:Whitman Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:Faction 3 Category:Kansas